Begegnungen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Der Pate ist zurück und er ist auf der seaQuest. Was hat die Mafia nur vor und warum sieht Bridger auf einmal in anderen Booten seines? Zwar nicht ganz das, worum es geht, aber ein interessanter Anfang.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern den Machern und Geld bekomme ich auch nicht._

Category: Science Fiction

Rating: K+

Season: I

Character: mal sehen

Autor: YuryJulian

**Begegnungen**

- Prolog -

Die seaQuest fuhr ruhig durch den tiefblauen Ozean. In ihrem Innern huschten zwei Personen in Trenchcoats durch die Gänge.

„Warte mal", flüsterte der eine dem anderen zu und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was genau haben wir hier vor?"

„Schutzgeld erpressen wie es unser Job ist." sagte der zweite mit einem italienischem Akzent. „Und nenn mich Don."

„Don?", fragte die kleinere Gestalt mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja! Alle Paten heißen Don... oder Papa, aber das kommt bei mir nicht so gut rüber, dafür bin ich noch zu jung. Los komm weiter jetzt."

„Ich komm mir total bescheuert vor in der Aufmachung."

Augenrollend drehte sich der „Don" herum. „Hör mal kleiner, die Mafia ist nicht bescheuert. Diese schicken Mäntel sind um Welten besser als die Strampelanzüge der UEO und das muss ich dir doch sicherlich nicht genauer erklären!"

„Es ist blödsinnig was wir vorhaben. Es ging doch nur darum Kekse zu klauen." Er nahm den Hut ab und wuschelte sich durch das blonde Haar.

„Oder Eis! Du vergisst das lecker, cremige Eis, das noch in den Tiefkühltruhen lagert und nur auf uns wartet."

„Fuchtel mir nicht mit dem Finger vor der Nase rum."

„Wieso nicht, bekommst du da Angst, weil dich das zu sehr an Westphalen erinnert?"

„Vielleicht um sie zu warnen, weil ich hinter ihnen stehe, Mr. Krieg!" Ben wich sofort jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht als er die Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus, setzte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und drehte sich herum. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen."

Mit verschränkten Armen musterte sie den Versorgungsoffizier. „Nehmen sie an einer Kostümparade teil?"

„Oh, nein, nein", sagte Ben, der wie immer nie um eine Ausrede verlegen war. „Das hier ist Teil eines Experiments", ermahnend sah er Lucas an. Wehe der verriet sie jetzt. „Wir zwei versuchen hberaus zu finden wie lange es jeweils dauert bis Fremde auf diesem Boot wahr genommen werden. Sie wissen doch, Sicherheit geht vor!"

Es war der Wissenschaftlerin anzusehen wieviel sie ihm von seiner Geschichte glaubte. Nämlich kein Wort. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde das Boot von einer heftigen Erschütterung getroffen.

Wer Halt fand klammerte sich daran fest andernfalls war mit bösen Knochenbrüchen zu rechnen. Die Systeme fielen gänzlich aus und die seaQuest begann sich backbord schräg zu legen, wo sie mit dem anderen Boot, das aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, kollidierte. Auf der Brücke versuchten die diensthabenden Offiziere schnellst möglich einen genauen Überblick der aktuellen Lage zu bekommen. Die Notstromaggregate sprangen an und Captain Bridger erhielt die angeforderten Informationen aller Hüllenschäden. Sie hatten ein großes Leck an Backbord, doch zum Glück betraf es keine Sektion auf welcher ein Crewmitglied hatte zu Schaden kommen können. Einzig der dortige Ballasttank war betroffen. Man schloß die Schotts zu dieser Sektion und versuchte durch die steuerbord gelegenen Ballasttanks auszugleichen.

„Captain!" rief der Commander aufgeregt. „Sehen Sie sich das an." Er stand hinter O'Neill, der die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte.

Bridger kam mit wenigen Schritten zu ihnen und sah auf den Monitor, der die seaQuest zeigte, jedoch erkannte er dort andere Hüllenschäden, als ihm eben noch gemeldet wurden. Am Rumpf war seines Wissens nach nichts, doch hier auf dem Bildschirm sah es aus, als hätten sie eins auf die Nase bekommen.

„Sir, das ist das Schiff, das uns gerammt hat." sagte O'Neill und blickte Bridger dabei aus seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen verständnislos an. Auch der Captain selbst brauchte einen Moment um die Situation richtig einschätzen zu können. Was war hier nur geschehen?


	2. 1 Kapitel

_Anm: Herzlichen Dank für das Review und den Hinweis mit dem Prolog. Ich versuche das noch zu ändern. Irgendwie komm ich mir bei der Geschichte hier vor wie beim Fluch... nur da wusste ich mehr, wie der Verlauf sich abspielen sollte. _

- 1. Kapitel -

Geschäftig marschierten die beiden ranghöchsten Offiziere zur Krankenstation. Unterwegs sahen sie immer wieder Mitglieder des Sanitätsteams, die die Verwundeten versorgten. „Wir warten jetzt ab, bevor wir Meldung machen." sagte Bridger gefasst. „O'Neill versucht das Boot zu rufen und dann werden wir sehen, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Ortiz hat von mir den Befehl erhalten die andere seaQuest mit den WHSKR im Auge zu behalten. Nach einer ersten Analyse sind sie schwerer beschädigt als wir. Was mich verwundert, denn in der Nähe hat es kein Gefecht gegeben, dennoch weißt ihre Hülle Schäden auf, die eindeutig auf Torpedos schließen lassen. Das sind jedoch zum Teil Vermutungen, denn es gibt Unterschiede im Bau zu unserem Boot. Wir können nicht genau sagen, ob das Innere genauso aussieht wie das Äußere. Hitchcock hat vorgeschlagen eventuell einen Satelliten einzusetzen und Infrarot Aufnahmen zu machen."

„Das schließt aber mit ein, dass wir bei der UEO um Genehmigung bitten müssen." sagte Bridger. „Nein, wir warten noch etwas ab. Haben sie jemanden daran gesetzt die Daten kurz vor der Kollision zu untersuchen?", wollte der Captain weiter wissen. „Möglicherweise haben wir etwas übersehen."

„Commander Hitchcock geht alles genausestens durch." sagte Ford.

„Gut", nickte Captain Bridger, als sie in den Hauptraum der Krankenstation einbogen. „Kristin?", er trat an die geschäftige Ärztin heran. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Dr. Westphalen führte sie in den ruhigeren Bereich der Krankenstation wo sie einen Vorhang zur Seite schob. „Es ist nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, dennoch wird er für einen Tag liegen müssen. Computerspiele sind mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk vorerst nicht drinnen." freundlich lächelte sie dem Teenager ermutigend zu. „Aber es wird schon wieder. Ich muss mich noch um die anderen Verletzten kümmern. Er darf sich nicht zu sehr anstrengen." sagte sie ermahnend an den Captain gewandt, dann verschwand sie zu ihren Leuten.

„Wie geht es dir kleiner?", wollte Nathan wissen als er sich zu Lucas auf den Bettrand setzte. Er nahm dessen linke, unverbundene Hand.

„Geht. Mein Kopf dröhnt als würde ein Gorilla damit trommeln." sagte das Computergenie schwach. Die Kollision hatte ihn ziemlich durchgerüttelt gehabt.

„Soviel dazu uns in das andere Schiff einzuklinken." sagte Ford enttäuscht.

„Sie sollen doch nicht immer so schnell aufgeben, Jonathan!" Bridger lächelte ihm zu. „Wir sind alle am Leben, keiner wurde schwer verletzt und in unmittelbarer Gefahr schweben wir auch nicht. Ich bin sicher Lucas ist selbst mit einer Hand in der Lage sich seinem Hobby zu widmen." verschwörerisch zwinkerte er Lucas zu.

„Ich soll mich wo rein hacken?" Bei sowas kamen sie immer zu ihm. War ja auch richtig, denn das ließ alle Schwächen augenblicklich von Lucas fallen.

„Erst wenn es dir besser geht." sagte Bridger mit Nachdruck.

„Wir sind mit einem anderen Schiff zusammengestoßen." Lucas versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten. „Wie konnte das passieren? Haben die Systeme versagt? Ich habe da nichts gemacht, wenn sie mich im Verdacht haben. Ich war zwar mit Ben in diesen komischen Kostümen unterwegs, aber nicht um im System herum zu fummeln!"

„Schon gut." Bridger drückte Lucas in die Kissen zurück. „Das sagt auch keiner. Über die Einzelheiten klär ich dich später noch auf, nur keine Sorge. Die Hauptsache ist jetzt, dir geht es schnell besser und dann sehen wir weiter." Er tätschelte Lucas' Hand.

„Kann ich nicht in meiner Kabine liegen und schlafen?", wollte der Teenager wissen. „Dort geht es mir bestimmt schneller besser als hier."

„Sicher. Ich werde mit Kristin reden und dich dann in deine Kabine begleiten."

Dr. Westphalen hatte nichts dagegen Lucas in seine Kabine zu entlassen, erst recht nicht, als Ben Krieg sich freiwillig zum aufpassen meldete. Der Versorgungsoffizier gab sich die Schuld an den Verletzungen des Teenagers, denn schließlich war es doch seine Idee gewesen durch die Gänge zu schleichen. Auf die Frage des Commanders nach dem Grund des Schleichens antwortete Ben jedoch nicht. Er saß bei Lucas am Bett und spielte mit ihm Karten.

„Was ist da vorhin passiert?", fragte Lucas, als er Ben besiegte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich rede von dem Unfall der seaQuest. Womit sind wir kollidiert und warum meldet es Bridger nicht? Er hat der gesamten Mannschaft eine vorübergehende Nachrichtensperre erteilt. Das macht er nicht grundlos. Keiner darf mit seiner Familie telefonieren. Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Selbst in den geheimsten Missionen, war das noch gestattet." Obwohl Lucas keine wirklich große geheime Mission bisher erlebt hatte, war er sich in dieser Sache absolut seiner selbst sicher.

„Wie kommst du darauf ich wüsste was? Seit dem Schlag war ich in deiner Nähe. Von da an, wo du durch den halben Gang purzelst bis zur Entlassung von der Krankenstation."

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Ben!" Die blauen Augen schienen den Moraloffizier zu durchbohren. „Ich hab dich mit Hitchcock reden sehen."

Ben seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da war nichts."

„Komm schon! Wir sind doch Freunde und wenn du etwas von mir willst, muss ich auch immer ehrlich sein."

„Wirklich, ich weiß von nichts." beteuerte Ben.

Lucas betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, dann schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite und holte seinen Computer. „Hey, was machst du denn? Hast du nicht gehört was der Doktor gesagt hat? Wenn sie das hier mitbekommt kriege wieder ich den ganzen Ärger ab!" Krieg war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und versuchte den Teenager zum Bett zurück zu bugsieren, der seinen Computer in der heilen Hand hielt und bereits selbst unter die Decke kroch. „Ich lass mich nicht abservieren. Bridger will von mir, dass ich mich wo rein hacke und ich werde jetzt heraus finden, was es ist." Schon fuhr er seinen Computer hoch.

„Das hier ist ganz und gar nicht ausruhen!" sagte Ben anklagend. Lucas jetzt aber den Computer weg zu nehmen, konnte Probleme mit sich bringen. Das junge Genie ließ sich nicht herum schubsen, auch wenn es immer wieder vorkam hier an Bord. Die meisten Soldaten sahen in ihm nicht mehr als einen weiteren Störfaktor, der mit den Wissenschaftlern in ihre Welt eindrang.

„Ich ruhe mich aus. Mir kann keiner was haben, ich liege in meinem Bett und tu keinem was." Seine Finger der gesunden Hand glitten nur so über das Tastenfeld. „Schöner wäre es, wenn mir Westphalen nicht die halben Finger mit eingegipst hätte, dann könnte ich besser tippen." beschwerte er sich noch.

„Na hör mal, die wird dir noch eine Predigt halten, wenn sie davon erfährt. Du solltest dich heute noch schonen und nicht gleich wieder mit deinem Spielzeug arbeiten!" Ben fuchtelte wieder mit dem Finger herum.

Lucas sah auf. „Du hast dir das von ihr abgeguckt, richtig?"

„Was soll ich mir abgeguckt haben?" Ben sah ihn ratlos an.

„Das mit dem Finger?"

„Wie?" Krieg sah auf seinen Zeigefinger, der noch immer in Fuchtelstellung vor Lucas' Gesicht war. „Oh... da könntest du sogar recht haben." Schnell war der Finger verschwunden.

„Könnte? Ich habe recht!" sagte Lucas mit fester Stimme, dann wandte er sich seinem Computer wieder zu. „Jetzt werden wir doch mal sehen, was hier vorgefallen ist." Der Versorgungsoffizier setzte sich so herum, dass er mit auf den Monitor sehen konnte und stockte genauso wie Lucas.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was das ist?"

„Die seaQuest?" In der Stimme des Jungen schwang Unsicherheit.

„Sicher?"

„Das sind die aktuellen WHSKR Bilder von dem, was uns gerammt hat. O'Neill versucht sie in wiederholten Intervallen zu rufen, aber die stellen sich taub. Anscheinend funktionieren mehrere ihrer Systeme nicht und sie haben unsere Sensoren abgeblockt. Das ist aber nicht möglich. Das hier setzt voraus, dass jemand anders außer der UEO die Baupläne der seaQuest in die Hände bekommen hat." Lucas holte sich sämtliche Informationen, die auf der Brücke gesammelten wurden innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf seinen Computer. Alles geschah vollkommen unbemerkt vom Rest der Mannschaft. Wer ihn hätte bemerken können, sah es nicht, weil er zu sehr mit anderen Aufgaben beschäftigt war.

„Außerdem hätte man das doch sicherlich mitbekommen. So ein Boot baut sich ja nicht von allein in der kurzen Zeit zusammen."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Von meinem Vater weiß ich was für Summen der Bau verschlungen hat. Da ist weitaus mehr notwendig, als das man es im Geheimen machen kann. Ich versuche mich in die Systeme des anderen Bootes einzuschleichen. Das dürfte kein Problem sein, denn die haben wie wir drei WHSKR. Als erstes probier ich über die rein zu gehen, sollte das nicht gehen, habe ich sicherlich noch eine andere Idee." Schon begann er mit seiner Arbeit.

Ben packte derweil gelangweilt die Karten zusammen. So wie es aussah, war es mit dem Spielen vorbei.

Auf der Brücke gab es nach wie vor nichts neues. Bridger stand in Gedanken versunken neben seiner Konsole. Ford beobachtete die Anzeigen auf den Monitoren von O'Neill und Oritz. Die zwei kamen genauso wenig voran wie sie. Dann drehte sich Oritz auf einmal herum. „Sir, Darwin ist an der Schleuße und er hat etwas gefunden."

Der Captain runzelte die Stirn. „Haben sie ein WHSKR Bild für mich?" Schon schaltete der Sensor Chief die Übertragung der Kamera der Augen der seaQuest auf einen der Hauptmonitore, damit dieser sehen konnte, was sich unmittelbar am Meeresboden in hundert Fuß Tiefe unter ihnen abspielte.

Darwin schwamm um zwei schwarze Boote herum. Bridger nahm an, dass es Boote waren und sie schienen beschädigt. „Hitchcock, schicken sie eine Sea-Crabb raus zur Bergung. Ich möchte wissen, was wir da haben."

„Sollten wir nicht vorher mit einer HR-Sonde die Objekte untersuchen?", schlug die dunkelhaarige Offizierin vor.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Darwin hätte uns gewartn, wenn Gefahr davon ausgehen würde. Auf mich macht er jedoch den Eindruck als wäre es eilig."

„Aye, Sir." nickte der Lieutenant-Commander und benachrichtigte die entsprechenden Bergungsteams.

Sie warteten ab, bis die Sea-Crabbs in Position waren und durchgaben, dass es sich tatsächlich um kleine Boote handelte. Durch die verglasten Kuppeln konnten sie die Piloten sehen, die bewusstlos zu sein schienen. Ob die Systeme noch arbeiteten vermochte keiner zu sagen, da ihnen diese Boote nicht vertraut waren und daher die Sensoren keine eindeutigen Daten lieferten.

„Kommen Sie mit zum Landungsbecken." befahl der Captain Hitchcock, die ihm sogleich folgte und da fiel im gesamten Boot das Licht zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus, gerade in dem Moment, da Bridger die zwei Stufen von der Brücke herunter gehen wollte und im Dunkeln ins Straucheln geriet. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich am Boden wieder. „Was ist passiert?", rief er hinter sich, als er sich langsam gesammelt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Sir, aber das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Sämtliche Systeme sind außer Funktion. Einzig die Lebenserhaltung scheint zu funktionieren." vernahm man die Stimme von O'Neill im dunklen Raum. Verunsichertes Raunen war von den anderen zu hören. Irgendwo hatte es zuvor geklonkt. Wahrscheinlich war jemand gegen eine Wand oder ein Schott gelaufen. Nicht einmal die Notbeleuchtung war an.

„Spätestens wenn uns die Luft knapp wird, werden wir wissen, ob die Lebenserhaltung wirklich noch in Ordnung ist." sagte Ford nüchtern. „Da nichts mehr funktioniert, müssen wir uns anderweitig behelfen." Im nächsten Moment flammte eine kleine Taschenlampe auf, die der Commander immer mit sich führte.

„Heute ist eindeutig nicht mein Tag." seufzte Bridger, der endlich auf die Füße zurück kam. Er klopfte seine Hosen ab und gab Hitchcock ein Zeichen. „Kommen Sie. Die kriegen das hier schon ohne uns hin. Wichtig ist jetzt die Bergung dieser beiden Piloten da draußen. Jonathan, können Sie versuchen Dr. Westphalen auf die Landungsbrücke zu rufen? Vielleicht funktioniert die interene Kommunikation noch. Falls nicht, schicken Sie jemanden zu ihr." Dann drehte er sich herum und eilte mit Hitchcock los, die von ihrer Station eine weitere Taschenlampe für sie geholt hatte.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, das war von dir geplant." sinierte Ben, als sie mit einem mal im Dunkel der engen Kabine saßen.

Nervös kaute Lucas auf der Innenseite seiner unteren Lippe herum. „Eigentlich nicht." Er tippte auf seinem Computer herum und versuchte ihn wieder zum laufen zu bringen. „Das kann fast nicht sein. Wie können die mich raus werfen, wenn ich doch so versteckt bin?"

„Und dazu geht hier auch noch alles aus. Oder war das nur Zufall?"

„Nein!" fauchte Lucas ihn an. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht schreien." Er atmete mehrmals tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Normalerweise sind die Sicherheitssysteme anders ausgerichtet und wenn ein Übergriff von außen auffällt, dann fliegt höchstens der Angreifer raus. Manchmal ist es auch möglich, dass man dessen Systeme noch ein wenig schädigen kann, aber das gesamte Boot?" Lucas stand vor einem völligen Rätsel.

„Wie es aussieht haben wir zwei ein Problem, nicht?" Ben zupfte sich am Kragen herum. Er wollte gar nicht an den Ärger denken, der ihn nun erwartete. Da meldete man sich freiwillig in der Hoffnung ein paar gemütliche Stunden schieben zu können, während andere im Stress schuften mussten und dann machte dieses Kind hier wieder Blödsinn.

„Noch habe ich nicht alles ausprobiert. Ich bekomme die Systeme wieder hin, gib mir nur etwas Zeit und meinen anderen Computer. Der muss in meinem Spind liegen." Lucas schob sich vorsichtig aus dem Bett.

„Du hast einen weiteren Computer?" Ben wurde unsanft von der Bettkante befördert und landete auf etwas kantigem.

„Natürlich, meinen privaten. Ich bin nicht bereit auch nur auf meine normalsten Gewohnheiten zu verzichten, nur weil das hier der seaQuest Computer ist." Die Geräusche von lautem Gewühl waren zu hören. „Ah, da ist er." Dann erhellte ein kleiner Monitor die Kabine. „Na wer sagt es denn, der Akku ist sogar noch vollständig geladen. Damit kriegen wir die seaQuest wieder hin. Ich muss nur heraus finden, was hier genau geschehen ist." Zwei Minuten später war klar, dass die Lebenserhaltung als einziges System noch funktionierte.

Der Versorgungsoffizier rutschte neben seinen jungen Freund. „Kannst du die Systeme wieder aktivieren?"

„Ich versuche es. Der Schweinehund hat mich tatsächlich bemerkt gehabt. Das ist nicht zu fassen."

„Wie bitte? Du bist erstaunt, weil dich mal jemand erwischt hat? Ich würde sagen, willkommen in der Wirklichkeit. Nicht jeder lässt sich auf der Nase herum tanzen." sagte Ben abschätzig.

„Komm wieder runter, das ist gar nicht so einfach. Normalerweise kommt man jemanden, der mit einigen Schutzprogrammen läuft und auf der selben Welle reitet wie die normalen Datenpakete nicht so leicht auf die Spur. Wer auch immer meine Anwesenheit bemerkt hat, musste genau darauf aus gewesen sein dort ungebetene Besucher abzufangen." Er bließ verächtlich gegen die Haare seines Ponys. „Außerdem hat der die Abschaltung unseres Systems mit einem ewig langen Code gesichert. Das dauert mindestens zehn Minuten, bis der Computer sämtiche Kombinationen ausprobiert hat."

„Worauf wartest du noch? Fang an!"

„Worauf wartest du noch? Fang an!" äffte Lucas ihn nach. „Große Reden schwingen kann ich auch. Versuch doch selbst das hier hin zu bekommen bevor du den Mund zu weit aufreißt!"

„Nein, nein, du machst das schon." winkte Ben wiederrum ab.

„Typisch." nuschelte Lucas verärgert vor sich hin und startete das Decodirprogramm um den Code zu knacken.

Am Landungsbecken angekommen mussten die beiden Offiziere feststellen, dass man Dr. Westphalen nicht hatte erreichen können, oder sie noch auf dem Weg war. Hier herrschte wie überall an Bord Ratlosigkeit. Einige Worte der Beruhigung brachte Bridger seinen Leuten entgegen, die Notleuchten aufstellten für genau diesen Fall, dass die Beleuchtung sämtlich ausfiel.

„Die Bergungsmannchaft befindet sich in der Schleuse, mehr kann ich leider nicht tun. Das Schott müssen sie selbst von innen öffnen." informierte eine junge Kadettin den Captain. Bridger nickte ihr verstehend zu. Er wandte sich an Hitchcock. „Während wir die Piloten zur Krankenstation bringen, können Sie sich mit den Booten dieser vertraut machen. Sehen Sie sich alles an. Von mir aus nehmen Sie auch eines auseinander."

Hitchcock lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Das war doch nach ihrem Geschmack. „Gerne, Sir." Sie suchte bei den Leuten am Landungsbecken einen Werkzeugkoffer und wartete auf das Öffnen der Schleuse, was verdammt lange dauerte, da es manuell von den Sea-Crabbs aus gesteuert werden musste.

„Nathan!" rief Westphalen, die zu ihnen kam. „Was ist denn nun wieder passiert? Gerammt haben wir aber keinen dieses mal?"

Bridger legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, bis jetzt noch nicht. Wir versuchen gerade unsere Systeme wieder in Gang zu bekommen", da ging das Licht wieder an und sämtliche Computermonitore erwachten zu neuem Leben. „Na wer sagt es denn. Haben sie ihre Leute dabei?"

Kristin zeigte auf drei Männer, die in medizinischer Kleidung steckten und zwei Bahren mit sich führten. „Commander Ford sagte mir, wir müssen mit zwei Verletzten rechnen."

Der Captain nickte. „Ja, zwei Piloten. Ich weiß nicht was für Boote es sind, aber sie schienen verletzt oder zumindest ohne Bewusstsein. Näheres werden wir gleich erfahren." Er drehte sich zu der Schleuse, die nun schneller aufging. Das Sicherheitsteam hatte die Waffen im Anschlag. Sollte jemand versuchen sie anzugreifen oder mit einem Trick auf das Boot zu gelangen, würde dieser Versuch im Sand verlaufen.

Ihre Bedenken waren grundlos. Die beiden männlichen Piloten waren ohne Bewusstsein und kamen in die Obhut von Dr. Westphalen, die sie gesondert in einem eigenen Lazarett mit Wachen unterbrachte. Lieutenant-Commander Hitchcock ging derweil einer etwas angenehmeren Aufgabe nach. Diese Boote waren etwas, was sie noch nie gesehen hatte, allerdings eines machte sie stutzig. Auf beiden fand sich eine UEO Seriennummer. Dies entdeckte sie noch bevor Bridger zu Westphalen ging um sich über den Zustand ihrer Gäste zu erkundigen.

„Wir haben sie gerade noch rechtzeitig heraus geholt. Wären sie länger in diesen Dingern eingeschlossen gewesen, wären sie erstickt. Irgendwas muss da passiert sein, was die Systeme gestört hat und somit die Lebenserhaltung unterbrach." erklärte die rotblonde Ärztin dem Captain.

Bridger sah genauer auf die Uniform und zupfte an einem der Namensschilder auf der Brust des Mannes herum. „Lieutenant J. Brody, SeaQuest DSV 4600II." Verwundert blickte er zu Kristin.

„Sehen sie nicht mich so an, sie sind hier derjenige mit den guten Kontakten nach oben. Wollen sie noch immer nichts melden?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Wie ist der Name des anderen?" Bridger sah zu dem anderen Bett.

„Ähm, A. Piccolo. Kein Rang dabei und die selben Daten wie bei dem anderen. Sie tragen sogar das Wappen der UEO. Gibt es eine geheime Abteilung von der wir nichts wissen?"

„Das wird Lucas heraus finden, wenn er wieder soweit ist und bis dahin lasse ich O'Neill die Namen durch den Computer laufen. Unsere Systeme funktionieren ja wieder." sagte Bridger zuversichtlich.

„Nur wie lange noch!" meinte die Ärztin skeptisch.

„Nur so lange wie ich die Finger davon lasse mich in das andere Boot zu hacken." sagte Lucas mit leiser Stimme. Er und Ben standen im Türbereich und sahen schuldig zu den beiden älteren Personen. Bridger hatte sich herum gedreht und sah fragend zu dem Teenager. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe versucht heraus zu finden was passiert ist, da mir keiner was sagen wollte und dann habe ich mich eben selbst erkundigt. Als ich versuchte mich in die andere seaQuest zu hacken, bin ich raus geflogen. Da drüben muss entweder ein absolut gutes Programm laufen oder jemand, der mehr Ahnung von Computern hat als ich." erzählte Lucas.

„Komm mit in meine Kabine, da kannst du mir das alles nochmal genauer erklären." sagte Bridger, der zu Lucas gekommen war.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Lucas verschwindet auf der Stelle wieder ins Bett und der Computer kommt auch weg!" befahl Dr. Westphalen.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig. Ich kann doch auch im Liegen arbeiten!" bettelte das Computergenie.

Kristin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn du mir so kommst, dann kannst du dich gleich hier in das noch freie Bett legen und ich passe auf dich auf. Es war sowieso eine dumme Idee von mir, dich gehen zu lassen. Wieso war es mir nur nicht klar, dass du von dir aus etwas unternehmen würdest?"

Bridger seufzte. „Sie hat wohl recht. Wir können noch etwas warten. Mit Glück brauchen wir deine Hilfe gar nicht mehr in der Sache. Wir untersuchen gerade zwei Boote, die zu der anderen seaQuest gehören und dann haben wir noch die beiden dort."

„Oh, mir fällt da noch etwas ein, dass sie sich unbedingt ansehen müssen!" Kristin huschte an die Seite zu einem der Männer wo sie die Decke in Höhe seiner Hüfte anhob. „Sehen sie sich das hier an."

Neugierig traten die anderen heran. „Was ist das?", fragte Ben.

„Kiemen", sagte Bridger fassungslos.

„Ganz richtig. Ich würde gerne mehrere Untersuchungen machen, nur ich glaube nicht, dass er das begrüßen würde." stimmte Kristin ihm zu. Ihr Blick traf streng die Augen des Teenagers. „Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit mir mit!"

„Nein, das ist doch wirklich nicht ihr ernst." beschwerte sich Lucas, der keine Wahl hatte. Er wurde von der Ärztin in einen anderen Teil der Krankenstation verfrachtet und musste dort unter ihrer Beobachtung bleiben. Ben Krieg wurde zustätzlich zu der Wache bei ihren Besuchern abgestellt. Sollten sie aufwachen, war es seine Aufgabe sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, bis die Ärztin oder der Captain kamen. Gelanweilt ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und begann lustlos mit den Karten zu spielen, die er in seiner Gesäßtasche aufbewahrte.

„Haben wir noch immer keine Antwort?", wollte Ford von O'Neill wissen, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Jonathan seufzte auf. Bridger hatte ihm von Lucas' Versuch das andere Schiff auf virtueller Ebene anzugreifen berichtet. Sie konnten nun nur hoffen, dass ihnen nicht das selbe passierte. Lucas war bereits lange genug an Bord, um auszuschließen, man hätte es hier mit jemanden zu tun, der Fehler wie am Fließband machte. Wenn jemand ihn und damit das gesamte Boot dermaßen überrumpeln konnte, dann hatten sie es mit einem durchaus gefährlichen Gegner zu tun. Wenn sie ihre Systeme nicht genau im Auge behielten war es durchaus denkbar, dass sie nun ihrerseits angegriffen wurden. Ein Hacker arbeitete lautlos und im Geheimen. Meist entdeckte man ihn viel zu spät. Hoffentlich geschah dies nicht auch bei ihnen.


	3. 2 Kapitel

_Anm: Besten Dank für die Reviews Moira, Samusa und Kiddi! Gewöhnt euch nicht zu sehr an die Updates hier, das sieht die kommenden Tage jetzt wieder ganz anders aus. _

- 2. Kapitel -

In dem Lazarettraum regte sich einer der Piloten. Stöhnend erwachte er aus seiner Ohnmacht. Fest kniff James Brody die Augen zusammen, denn das helle Licht blendete ihn zu sehr. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen daran. Was er sehen konnte, ließ ihn darauf schließen auf der seaQuest zu sein. Aber was war geschehen? Ruhig blieb er auf dem Rücken liegen und ließ die Müdigkeit, die schwer auf seinen Gliedern lastete, langsam von sich abfallen.

Jemand war bei ihm im Raum, das konnte er hören. Immer wieder war leise der Atem zu hören und vereinzelt ein Räuspern. Sobald es ihm besser ging, richtete Jim sich auf. „Hey." sagte er zu dem ihm unbekannten Offizier in der Uniform, die genauso wie seine Kampfuniform schwarz war.

Ben, der nicht auf diese Reaktion gefasst war, warf vor Schreck alle seine Karten auf den Boden.

Brody zog nur die Augenbrauen höher und wartete darauf, von dem anderen angesprochen zu werden, der jedoch ging kurz nach draußen, sprach mit jemanden, der vor der Tür stand und kam doof lächelnd wieder zurück. Okay, blieb also doch alles an ihm hängen. Musste wohl einer von den neuen sein, den er hier vor sich hatte. Obwohl? Ihm war, als hätte er diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen. „Sag mal, kennen wir uns?", fragte er gerade heraus.

„Wie? Wir uns?" Ben schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Oder haben wir mal miteinander Geschäfte gemacht?"

„Nein, ich meine von der seaQuest." erklärte Brody geduldig. Sein Kopf dröhnte fürchterlich und der kam ihm hier mit Geschäften. „Was für Geschäfte sollten denn das gewesen sein?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe immer etwas. Sollte jemand ein Problem haben, dann muss er nur zu mir kommen. Gegen eine kleine Unkostenpauschale lässt sich da was machen. Hier muss keiner warten bis es wieder auf's Festland geht. Manches kann auch so beschafft werden. Äh, ich rede wohl gerade zuviel." Der Versorgungsoffizier packte die wieder aufgesammelten Karten in seine Gesäßtasche. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

Brody sah ihn aus zusammengenkniffenen Augen an. „Sie sind sich sicher, dass wir uns nicht kennen?"

Augenrollend seufzte Ben auf. „Nein, ich für meinen Teil schon. Wenn wüsste ich das doch!"

„Sie kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Kann schon sein. Einen attraktiven Mann übersieht man nicht so leicht und ich möchte nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz behaupten, dass ich bereits das eine oder andere mal im Fernsehen war." Verlegen sah Ben zu Boden.

„Wohl auf der Fahndungsliste vom Finanzamt." sagte Commander Ford mit beißenden Spot. Er war in Begleitung der Wachleute in das Lazarett getreten.

Der Lieutenant im Bett lachte. „Der war gut, Jonathan!"

Misstrauisch beäugte Ford den lachenden Brody. „Woher kennen sie meinen Vornamen?"

„Hey, jetzt hört auf mit dem Spielchen." Er sah zu Tony. „Hat er viel abbekommen? Die neuen Spectre der Allianz haben es in sich. Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, haben wir sie besiegt? Ich weiß zwar nicht was es war, aber diesser Impuls den dieses Schiff ausgesendet hat, der hat mich ganz schön ausgeknockt."

„Führen sie neuerdings ein Doppelleben, Commander?", fragte Ben grinsend, dem nicht entgangen war wie sympathisch ihr gerade erst erwachter Gast den ersten Offizier fand.

Ermahnend drehte sich Ford zu dem Versorgungsoffizier. „Ihnen sollte doch bestens bekannt sein, wer hier alles ein Doppelleben führt. Holen Sie lieber Dr. Westphalen, ich schlage vor sie sieht sich unseren Gast an und dann wird Captain Bridger sicherlich mit ihnen reden wollen."

„Ist Bridger bei uns an Bord? Seit wann denn das? Mich muss es ziemlich lange außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, wenn er hier ist. Captain Hudson ist sicherlich nicht guter Laune unter diesen Umständen." plapperte Brody gewohnt weiter, der sich auf seinem Boot glaubte.

„Nathan Bridger ist der Captain der seaQuest und ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieser Captain Hudson ist, aber ich bin sicher, Sie werden das uns gleich in aller Ruhe und in Anwesenheit von Captain Bridger erklären wollen." Commander Ford drehte sich herum und wandte sich an die Wachleute. „Haltet ihn im Auge, ich werde den Captain benachrichtigen." Er griff zu seinem Pal.

Bis Captain Bridger zu ihren Gästen kommen konnte, verging noch über eine Stunde, da er vorher auf der Krankenstation bei Lucas vorbei sah. „Wie geht es dir?", sagte er lächelnd, als er zu ihm trat, einen Hocker holte und sich darauf setzte.

Der Teenager warf dem Captain einen bösen Blick zu. „Mir ist langweilig und das nicht zu wenig."

Bridger ertappte sich, wie er dem Jungen durch das blonde Haar fuhr. „Im Moment ist es wirklich besser so. Von unseren Gästen soll einer aufgewacht sein hat mir der Commander erzählt. Ich werde mich gleich mit ihm unterhalten, doch vorher möchte ich genau wissen, was bei dir vorhin in der Kabine los war."

Fragend blickten die blauen Augen drein. „Was soll los gewesen sein?"

„Du hast mir doch gebeichtet dich in die andere seaQuest da draußen eingehackt zu haben. Ich möchte Details hören um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen."

„Ach das." Lucas setzte sich im Bett ein wenig auf. „Ich bin über einen der WHSKR in ihre Systeme eingedrungen, oder besser habe es versucht. Denn kaum war die Verbindung hergestellt, ging alles aus."

„Du bist zornig." stellte Bridger fest. Ihm war der Unterton mit dem sein jüngstes Crewmitglied sprach nicht entgangen.

„Natürlich bin ich das! Wenn hier einer jemanden raus wirft, dann bin das ja wohl ich. Ich versuche doch gar nicht denen zu schaden, warum also passt dort drüben jemand so auf? Meine gesamten Sicherheitsprogramme waren in dem Moment ausgeschaltet, in dem ich das Schloß an der Haustür geknackt habe. Das ist kein normaler Hacker da drüben, die sind nicht so gerissen. Der Kerl hat anschließend mein Ausgangssignal genutzt uns zu schaden. Irgendwie ist er über die Trägerwelle zurück und hat sämtlichen Systemen den Stecker raus gezogen ." Lucas war noch immer fassungslos wie das hatte passieren können. Wie konnte nur jemand ihn, der doch schon so ziemlich alles geknackt hatte und wusste worauf er achten musste, austricksen?

„Bis auf die Lebenserhaltung. Anscheinend wollte man uns nicht schaden, sondern nur Bewegungsunfähig machen." dachte Bridger laut weiter.

„Genau, bis auf die Lebenserhaltung und damit das noch nicht genug ist, durfte ich anschließend einen Code knacken unsere Systeme wieder zu aktivieren."

„Wie?" Der Captain runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Ich habe meinen privaten Computer hier an Bord, den mir der Commander damals nicht abnehmen konnte, als ich kam, weil ich zum Glück nicht an ihm vorbei musste. Damit bin ich in unsere Systeme rein und habe versucht sie wieder einzuschalten, leider war ein Code vonnöten. Irgendwer spielt sein Spielchen hier mit mir. Das ist nicht komisch!"

„Wieso sollte jemand einen Code einrichten, um unsere Systeme zu sichern?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Wer auch immer das war, er ärgert mich und dazu noch sehr! Vielleicht hat der nur auf Zeit gespielt und sich derweil unsere gesamten Daten herunter geladen. Hat O'Neill schon was über die Identität unserer Gäste heraus finden können?" Lucas hatte alle seine Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, nun war der Captain dran.

„Ja, es ist nur alles sehr verwirrend. Der James Brody, den wir finden konnten ist auf einer der GELF Kolonien stationiert und befindet sich im Rang eines Junior Grade Lieutenants. Gerade erst befördert. Wir haben Kontakt mit der Kolonie aufgenommen und ihn sprechen wollen. Als er sich meldete war für uns klar, dass wir es hier nicht mit diesem Mann zu tun haben." erzählte Bridger.

„Seltsam. Der andere?"

„Ebenfalls ein Schlag ins Wasser. Anthony Piccolo, frisch von der Akademie und gleich ins Gefängnis. Ist seinem Vorgesetzten gegenüber handgreiflich geworden. Die Fotos lassen jedoch darauf schließen, dass wir sie hier an Bord haben."

„Fotos können gefälscht werden. Vielleicht hat da jemand herum manipuliert. Es könnte doch der gewesen sein, der mich hier raus geworfen hat. Ehrlich Captain, ich traue der Sache nicht!"

„Ich auch nicht. Zu viele Teile in diesem Puzzle fehlen. Viel zu viele." Nachdenklich fuhr sich Bridger mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß jetzt, was du gemacht hast. Vielleicht können wir es später auf andere Weise nochmal probieren. Meinst du es ist möglich unsere Systeme gegen diesen Angreifer zu schützen?"

Lucas seufzte auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich müsste versuchen ein Schutzprogramm zu schreiben, das genau auf diese Art von Angriff ausgerichtet ist und dann entsprechend reagiert. Das ist jedoch sehr schwierig..." zweifelnd sah er zu Nathan Bridger.

„Warum kommen wir dann auf die Idee, das dir zu überlassen?", grinste der Captain seinem Computergenie entgegen.

„Das ist Erpressung!" sagte Lucas warnend.

„Ich weiß, aber bei dir und deinem Ego wirkt das doch hervorragend." lächelte der Captain. „Du kannst dir ja was überlegen, ich gehe mich inzwischen mit unserem Gast unterhalten." Er erhob sich und stellte den Hocker wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz.

„Captain?", rief Lucas ihm hinterher, als er die Tür öffnete. „Kommen Sie dann nochmal zu mir?"

Nickend bestätigte der Captain dies. „Natürlich. Ich lass dich nicht allein." Mit dieser Sicherheit rutschte Lucas tiefer in die Kissen zurück.

Als Bridger endlich zu dem Lazarett mit den beiden fremden Offizieren kam, war Dr. Westphalen gerade dabei Lieutenant Brody zu untersuchen. Commander Ford hatte auf ihn vor dem Lazarett gewartet. „Wo sind Sie so lange gewesen."

„Bei Lucas." antwortete Bridger und sah zu der offenen Tür herein.

Verstehend nickte Ford. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ganz gut. Er ärgert sich, weil ihm mal jemand gezeigt hat, dass es noch eine Steigerung im Umgang mit den Computern gibt. Was haben wir hier?"

„Er redet den Commander mit Vornamen an." mischte sich Ben ein, der wohl keine anderen Dinge zu tun hatte um sich mit damit zu beschäftigen.

Mit erstarrter Miene fuhr der Kopf von Jonathan ganz langsam in Richtung Versorgungsoffizier. „Was Sie aber nicht ganz ausschließt, denn an Sie meint er sich zu erinnern!"

„Naja, das wollen wir mal nicht so eng sehen. Es kann jeder jeden schon einmal getroffen haben. Die Welt ist nicht so klein, wie wir immer glauben." druckste Ben herum.

„Sagen Sie, Lieutenant Krieg, warum sind Sie nicht auf der Brücke und gehen O'Neill und Oritz ein wenig zur Hand?", bat Bridger Krieg in ruhigem Ton.

Ben salutiert. „Bin schon auf dem Weg", und huschte schnell davon. Die höheren Offiziere waren gerade nicht besonders zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

Tief ausatmend drehte sich Bridger wieder dem Raum zu. „Wir haben Informationen über ihre Namen eingeholt und es gibt tatsächlich beide innerhalb der UEO, allerdings konnten wir nachweisen, dass sie sich an anderen Orten aufhalten. Von dem einen haben wir keine Hinweise über eine Operation finden können, die das Vorhandensein der Kiemen erklärt."

„Natürlichen Ursprungs, ist dies möglich? Es gibt doch öfters mal Mutationen." mutmaßte der Commander.

„Schon, aber ich denke wir haben es hier entweder wirklich mit einer geheimen Abteilung zu tun, oder aber wir stehen vor einem sehr viel größerem Rätsel."

„Sie meinen die UEO führt falsche Personalakten?"

„Das wäre möglich, allerdings haben wir mit dem James Brody reden können, der laut seiner Akte auf einer der GELF Kolonien stationiert ist. Das schließt das andere somit wieder aus. Gehen wir ihn fragen." sagte Captain Bridger, denn Westphalen packte gerade ihre Instrumente beiseite.

„Nehmen sie davon zwei Stück, das wird ihre Schmerzen lindern." Kristin hielt Brody ein Wasserglas zum runterspülen der Tabletten hin.

„Sonst bin ich wieder gesund?", fragte er zwinkernd.

„Ich kann nichts feststellen." sagte sie und schob die Hände in ihren Kittel. „Sie können im übrigen die Augen aufmachen. Ich habe bereits zuvor schon bemerkt, wie sie zwischendurch die geblinzelt haben." Ernst sah sie zu dem schlafenden Tony Piccolo, der nun stöhnend aus einer angeblichen Ohnmacht erwachte. „So ein Theater." schimpfte Westphalen.

„Sie sind beide wieder bei Bewusstsein, das macht ein zweites Meeting dann ja überflüssig." freute sich der Captain, als er an Westphalen heran trat. Commander Ford wich ihm nicht von der Seite.

„Ja, sind sie. Ich habe zwar nur einen untersuchen können, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch irgendetwas haben."

„Captain Bridger?" Tony fuhr erstaunt aus seinem Bett hoch. „Was machen Sie hier an Bord und wer ist diese Tante da eigentlich?" Er zeigte mit den Finger auf Kristin.

„Ich muss schon sehr bitten!" fuhr ihn die rotblonde Ärztin an.

„Wieso, es stimmt doch! Dr. Perry hat die Leitung über die Krankenstation, warum also sind Sie jetzt hier und wuseln um uns herum statt sie?"

„Weil es hier keine Dr. Perry gibt und nie gegeben hat!" Dr. Westphalen hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Solch aufmüpfige Patienten waren ihr lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Lucas war selbst nie so gemein zu ihr, wenn er unbedingt wieder in seine Kabine wollte.

„Äh, Tony, ich würde vorsichtig sein, was ich sage. Die sind hier ein wenig komisch und ich fürchte fast wir sind nicht auf der seaQuest." warnte Lieutenant Brody seinen Freund.

„Häh?", sagte Tony in seiner ihm eigenen ruppigen Art.

„Der eine hat nach einem Captain Hudson verlangt, als ich mich mit ihm unterhalten habe, ehe Dr. Westphalen hier eintraf." sagte Commander Ford zu Bridger.

Fragend blickte Nathan zu seinem Offizier, dann trat er zwei Schritte auf Brody zu. „Captain Hudson? Den einzigen Mann in der UEO, den ich mit diesem Namen kenne und der auch den Rang eines Captains hat ist Oliver Hudson, doch der ist in der Verteidigungssektion und nicht im wissenschaftlichen Bereich wie wir."

„Captain! Was soll das ganze? Wollen Sie uns hier verarschen?" Tony war mit einem mal aufgestanden ohne sich bewusst zu sein, wer hier eigentlich die Ärztin war und landetet schwupps wieder im Bett. „Sie bleiben jetzt erst einmal liegen und sind schön ruhig. Noch weiß ich nicht, ob Sie vollkommen gesund sind, wie ihr Kollege und bis dahin wird das Bett gehütet."

„Abe...", wollte Tony dazwischen reden, doch da war der Fuchtelfinger der Ärztin bereits verdächtig nahe vor seiner Nase.

„Keine Wiederrede! Wer nicht hört muss schlafen gehen." Sie lachte gemein auf. „Und Sie können sich sicher sein, in meinem Kittel befinden sich eine Menge kleiner Mittelchen, die Sie ganz schnell auf Wolke sieben bringen werden!" Augenblicklich verstummte Piccolo. Die Frau machte ihm Angst.

„Ich sagte dir doch hier stimmt etwas nicht." Brody sah Tony besserwisserisch an, ehe er sich ernst an die beiden ihm bekannten Offiziere wandte. „Wo genau befinden wir uns?"

„Das haben Sie doch selbst schon bemerkt. Auf der seaQuest natürlich." sagte Ford, der die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Einen Augenblick, Jonathan, ich finde wir sollten ihnen den Umstand ihres Hierseins erklären." ging Bridger dazwischen. „Kann sich einer von Ihnen noch an etwas erinnern bevor Sie hier aufgewacht sind?"

Die beiden Männer vor ihm in den Betten zögerten. Keiner schien antworten zu wollen. „Nun gut", seufzte Captain Bridger. „Wir haben Sie aus ihren Booten gefischt in denen Sie beide beinahe erstickt wären. Meinem Delphin schulden Sie demnach Dank, denn der hat Sie entdeckt. Wir sind heute Morgen mit einem anderen Boot gemeinsam kollidiert, welches dem unseren zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Ich nehme an, von dort sind sie gekommen. Dieses andere Schiff, das dem meinen gleichen tut und von unseren Computern als seaQuest erkannt wird."

Tony sah verwirrter aus als zuvor und Brody starrte mit großen Augen vor sich hin. „Soll das heißen, da draußen ist noch eine seaQuest?"

„Für Sie wird es vielleicht die richtige sein, aber wenn wir es nüchtern betrachten, ja. Zwei gleiche Schiffe befinden sich auf dem selten Sektor im Ozean. Wir versuchen die ganze Zeit Ihre Leute zu rufen, doch wir bekommen keine Antwort. Um jedoch dem Rätsel hier auf die Spur zu kommen, wollte ich von ihnen wissen, an was Sie sich noch erinnern." erklärte der Captain weiter.

„Ähm... wir haben gegen die Allianz gekämpft. Sie sind aus heiteren Himmel aufgetaucht mit neuen Schiffsklassen und dann kam dieser Energieimpuls und von da an ist bei mir alles schwarz." begann Brody zu erzählen.

„Die Allianz?" Commander Ford sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie kennen die Allianz von Präsident Bourne nicht? Hey, das ist wirklich nicht unser Commander. Der ist jedenfalls nicht so schwer von Begriff." lästerte Tony hämisch grinsend und fing vom Geschädigten einen harten Blick ein.

Captain Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wer ist Präsident Bourne?"

Brody seufzte. „Ich fürchte hier ist erheblich Nachholbedarf von Nöten."

„Am besten klären wir das später ab. Können Sie mir sagen, wie wir Kontakt zu ihren Leuten aufnehmen können?", wollte Bridger weiter wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn dieser Energiestrahl die dort drüben so aus den Schuhen gehauen hat wie uns beide, dann könnte das unter Umständen eine Weile dauern." sagte Brody.

„Ist gut. Ruhen Sie sich aus, wir sprechen später noch einmal." Bridger war auf einmal eine Idee gekommen, die er sofort auf ihre Machbarkeit hin überprüfen wollte. „Doktor, halten Sie die beiden noch eine Weile unter Beobachtung. Die Wachleute sollen weiterhin hier bleiben. Bitte seien Sie versichert, Gentlemen, Sie werden hier nicht als Gefangene behandelt. Dennoch wollen wir kein Riskio eingehen." Er gab Commander Ford ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

Jonathan Ford eilte ihm im Laufschritt zur Magnetbahn hinterher. „Was ist los? Haben die etwas gesagt, was wichtig ist?"

„Indirekt, ja. Sie sagen ein Energiestrahl von einem feindlichen Schiff, der Allianz dieses Präsidenten, hätte sie getroffen. Wenn dies also der Fall ist, können wir davon ausgegehen, dass unser Spiegelbild dort draußen ebenfalls etwas abbekommen hat. Wir werden jetzt zu Hitchcock gehen und sie fragen, was sie bei den Booten unserer Gäste hat feststellen können." Bridger trat in die kleine Kabine des Mag-Lev.

„Sie meinen daraus schließen zu können wie stark das andere Boot beschädigt ist und dafür einen Grund finden, warum man uns nicht antwortet?"

„Naja, versuchen können wir es ja. Weniger gefällt mir der Punkt mit Lucas. Einer ist schon mal da drüben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ein Computerprogramm ihn so hat überraschen können."

„Und sie sollten doch antworten können, wenn sie dazu in der Lage sind unseren Lucas von seinen Schnüffeleien abzuhalten. Meinen Sie an Ihrer Theorie ist da nicht ein kleiner Fehler drinnen?" Ford war es unangenehm gerade das auszusprechen, aber er und Bridger hielten es nun mal so, dass sie sich immer sagten, wenn sie der Meinung waren bei dem anderen Fehler in der Handlungsweise zu sehen. Bevor jemand etwas mit sich herum trug, musste es zur Sprache gebracht werden.

„Genau das ist der Haken an meiner Theorie. Mir ist dieser Umstand mehr als suspekt, dennoch möchte ich wissen, was Hitchcock heraus gefunden hat, denn ich denke, es ist wichtig für uns zu wissen, was dieser Energieimpuls anrichten kann. Noch wissen wir nicht, was genau geschehen ist und mir gefällt die Geschichte mit den fremden Booten nicht."

„Was ist, wenn es nur eine ausgedachte Geschichte ist? Die können uns alles mögliche erzählen. Reagieren wir da nicht zu voreilig?"

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Bridger stand auf und verließ die Magnetbahn, die soeben ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Sie gingen zu den Technikern, die sich um Hitchcock herum versammelt hatten und ihr beim Zerlegen eines der Schiffe assistierten. „Haben wir bereits etwas, Commander?"

„Diese Dinger sind überwältigend." schwärmte sie. „Ein Ein-Mann-U-Boot, das es locker mit dem Stinger aufnehmen kann. Allerdings ist der um einen Tick schneller als die Kisten hier." Sie klopfte mit nicht gerade wenig Stolz auf die äußere Hülle des Bootes.

„Was ist mit den Systemen?", fragte Bridger. „Unsere beiden Piloten von den Dingern behaupten ein Energiestrahl hätte sie getroffen."

„Das kann gut möglich sein. Sämtliche Funktionen sind blockiert. Ich habe nur noch nicht herausfinden können wie. Nun weiß ich aber, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Man müsste die Frequenz dieses Energiestrahl heraus bekommen und dann ist es möglich ihn zu neutralisieren. Dafür werde ich jedoch Lucas brauchen, denn er muss versuchen auf die Datenpakete im Computer dieser Dinger hier zu gelangen."

„Auf Lucas müssen wir noch ein wenig verzichten. Dr. Westphalen wird ihn nun für eine Weile auf der Krankenstation genau im Auge behalten, damit er nicht wieder alles ausschalten kann, auch wenn es nicht beabsichtigt war." lächelte Ford.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich bräuchte Lucas eigentlich auch. Er würde sicherlich helfen, doch mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen. Für seine Gesundheit ist es wirklich das Beste wenn er noch ein wenig liegen bleibt. Der Captain ging in die Hocke und sah in das Innere des Bootes. „Sind das Kontrollpulte für Waffen?"

„Genau! Die Kammern dieses Boots waren leer, doch das andere hat noch einen in Reserve. Zwei Torpedos pro Boot und Laser." Hitchcock zeigte auf einen anderen Knopf.

„Die UEO möchte den Frieden wohl mit roher Gewalt im Ozean bewahren, wenn sie bereits Ein-Mann-U-Boote mit Waffen ausstattet." sagte Commander Ford.

„Dabei haben wir hier auf der seaQuest ordentlich abgespeckt." Bridger erhob sich wieder. „Wir können also davon ausgehen, dieser Energiestrahl oder was auch immer das war, deaktiviert irgendwie die Systeme des Bootes. Dies könnte bei dem anderen Schiff womöglich dazu geführt haben, dass sie uns nicht rechtzeitig gesehen haben und wir deshalb miteinander kollidiert sind." begann er Vermutungen anzustellen.

„Aber warum haben unsere Sensoren nichts bemerkt? Oritz sitzt nun schon seit Stunden an der Auswertung, aber konnte nichts finden. Die waren von einem Moment auf den anderen da." sagte Ford ungläubig.

„Das ist der Jackpot, den es zu knacken gilt." Bridger war in Gedanken versunken, da piepte sein Pal. „Bridger hier."

„Sir, Sie sollten vielleicht auf die Brücke kommen." erklang die Stimme von O'Neill aus dem Pal

Verwundert sah der Captain zu seinem ersten Offizier. „Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?"

„Nein, Sir, aber wir bekommen gerade eine Antwort von dem anderen Schiff."

Sofort stieg der Adrenalinspiegel bei beiden Offizieren an. „Wir sind unterwegs." sagte Bridger in seinen Pal und begab sich mit Ford auf direktem Weg zur Brücke.


	4. 3 Kapitel

_Anm: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Anstatt zu lernen mach ich wieder etwas, was ich nicht sollte, aber zum Glück ist es nicht allzuviel geworden. ° Mir war jetzte einfach so danach und irgendwie ist das alles nicht so ernst wie es sein sollte. _

- 3. Kapitel -

„Ganz toll. Ich dachte wir bekommen jetzt endlich ein paar Sachen geklärt und dann ist das nur eine codierte Textnachricht!" machte Commander Ford seinen Ärger über diese bittere Enttäuschung Luft.

Auch Bridger war enttäuscht, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Können Sie es entcodieren?", fragte er an O'Neill gewandt.

„Ich kann es probieren, aber besonders einfach wird es nicht. Der Computer war bisher nicht in der Lage ein System zu erkennen und die normal gängigen Codierungen scheinen ebenfalls keine Ähnlichkeit mit diesem hier zu haben." sagte der bebrillte Lieutenant.

Ford runzelte die Stirn. Vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Langsam wird mir das wirklich zu seltsam. Erst dieser überraschende Zusammenstoß, dann Lucas' Hack, der erkannt wird und nun bekommen wir endlich eine Antwort auf unsere Rufe, allerdings in einem Code, den wir wahrscheinlich nicht entschlüsseln können. Was soll das alles?"

„Wir könnten getestet werden." vermutete der Captain.

„Getestet? Auf was? Ob wir ihre Spielchen durchschauen können? Das können die sich wahrlich sparen. Vielleicht tun die bereits in unseren Systemen sämtliche Daten verändern und wir merken gar nichts mehr." machte Ford seinem Ärger Luft.

„Noch wissen wir nicht genaueres." Bridger wandte sich zu Oritz. „Scannen Sie bitte die Umgebung nach einer Energiestahlung. Unsere beiden Gäste sagen, sie wurden von einem Energieimpuls getroffen. Suchen Sie jedes noch so kleine Atom ab. Da muss sich doch etwas finden lassen." Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. Der Dienst des Captains war bereits seit Stunden vorbei, doch die gegenwärtige Situation ließ es nicht zu, sich auszuruhen. Ein starker Kaffee würde reichen müssen. Sobald es ging, musste er sich einen holen gehen.

-----------

Mit festen Schritten eilte der Captain auf die Brücke. Die Schleuse hing halb offen, das Kontrollsystem war blockiert, wie so ziemlich vieles auf dem Boot. Wenn man nach seinen Technikern ging, sollte sich an diesem Zustand die nächste Zeit auch nichts ändern. Alles Nieten auf diesem Boot. Nie hatte man anständiges Personal, wenn es gebraucht wurde. „Status, Commander!" verlangte er von seinem ersten Offizier.

„Unverändert, Sir." antwortete Ford, als er sich zu ihm herum drehte.

„Unsere Spectre?", fragte der Captain weiter.

„Befinden sich jetzt auf der anderen seaQuest." sagte Lieutenant Henderson.

Hudson musste bei dieser Nachricht fest schlucken. „Dann sind Brody und Piccolo auf sich gestellt. Was machen unsere Systeme?"

„Nun, soweit wir das beurteilen können, nicht viel. O'Neill und Lucas arbeiten daran, aber sehr viel weiter sind die beiden nicht gekommen. Angeblich hatten wir sogar einen Hackerangriff. Mehr ist mir über diesen Fall jedoch nicht bekannt." erklärte Commander Ford.

„Einen Hackerangriff? Soll das heißen, wir hatten jemanden in unserem System?" Captain Hudson sah seinen ersten Offizier schief von der Seite an.

„Nein, denn ich konnte denjenigen noch bevor er etwas machen konnte raus werfen. Ich hab ihm praktisch die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. War alles kein Problem." Ensign Wolenczak kam, sich die Hände an einem Tuch abwischend, auf die Brücke.

„Wie wollen Sie das getan haben, wenn das ganze Boot nutzlos ist?" Hudson zweifelte nicht gerade selten an der Kompetenz seines Wissenschaftlers, doch manche Dinge waren seiner Auffassung nach selbst für ein Genie unmöglich.

„Glauben Sie mir Captain, so nutzlos wie sie die seaQuest in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand einschätzen ist sie nicht. Wir haben zwar einiges abbekommen und das schon vor der neuen Waffe der Allianz, aber um sich in ein System einzuhacken, auf das ich meine Augen habe, da gehört schon einiges an Klasse dazu und die besitzt einfach keiner." Lucas setzte sich an die Konsole, welche normalerweise die Dienststation von Tim O'Neill war. Mit geübten Handgriffen legte er die Schalttafeln im unteren Bereich frei und ging auf die Knie.

„Wenn einmal jemand versucht hat in unser System zu kommen, könnte das doch sicherlich ein weiteres mal passieren." Hudson beugte sich zu Wolenczak. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Stuhllehne.

Lucas nickte. „Ja, das ist durchaus möglich. Allerdings hab ich dementsprechend gleich Vorsorge getroffen und die Systeme auf dem anderen Boot ein wenig durcheinander gebracht. Es wird ein wenig dauern bis das alles wieder funktioniert und selbst wenn sie es schnell wieder hinbekommen weiß ich wie ich bei einem erneuten Angriff vorgehen würde und muss demnach nur diese Wege absperren." Selbstgefällig lächelte er dem Captain ins Gesicht, ehe er sich der Konsole widmete.

„Sie sagen es, die Wege, die Sie nehmen würden, aber wer sagt mir, dass der von diesem Schiff dort drüben nicht eine andere Taktik verfolgt?"

„Das glaub ich kaum." Lucas kroch unter die Konsole und beleuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe die einzelnen Drähte.

Hudson stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

„Captain, das ist ziemlich sicher." wandte Ford ein. „Wenn wir den spärlichen Daten glauben können, die wir rein bekommen, dann befinden wir uns im Jahr 2018 und damals gab es auf der seaQuest nur einen, der die Fähigkeiten hat sich mit Leichtigkeit in andere Systeme einzuladen."

Captain Hudson ging von Lucas weg und stellte sich vor Ford. „Wer?"

„Ich." kam es unter der Konsole gedämpft hervor.

Auf dem Gesicht des Captains spielte sich keine Regung ab, statt dessen drehte er sich nur ganz langsam herum. Er sah mit der selben Steifheit seinem wissenschaftlichen Offizier zu wie dieser wieder auftauchte, seinen Pal hervor holte und O'Neill bat die Stromzufuhr zu dessen Station zu aktivieren.

„Na bitte, geht doch." freute sich der Ensign, als der Monitor anging. Er zog sich auf den Sessel hinauf und schloß das Kontrollpult.

„Erzählen Sie mir hier gerade dort drüben auf dem Boot befindet sich Ihr jüngeres ich?", fragte Hudson erstaunt und mit sehr viel Skepsis.

Der Commander biß sich bereits auf die Zunge. Am besten er hielt sich jetzt hier ganz raus, denn der junge Lucas war um einiges heißblütiger in manchen Dingen gewesen. Man brachte den Captain lieber nicht dazu mehr über den damaligen Teenager zu erfahren. Am Ende wollte er ihn entweder gleich einsperren lassen oder rekrutierte ihn um gegen die Allianz vorzugehen, sofern sich ihr Lucas hier weigerte.

Ensign Wolenczak nickte in die Richtung des Captains. „Ganz genau das meine ich damit. Ich wüsste sonst keinen, der dort die Zeit und Muse hat sich mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Die haben bei unseren Zusammenstoß einiges abbekommen, dort geht es mindestens genauso zu wie hier. Die haben weit aus bessere Dinge zu tun, als uns zu untersuchen."

„Das wiederspricht sich mit ihren Rufen." entgegnete Hudson trocken.

„Ja, aber da habe ich bereits abhilfe geschafft." sagte Lucas wie beiläufig und wartete darauf, dass sich das Programm endlich öffnete, dass er aktiviert hatte.

Nun musste Jonathan Ford eingreifen. „Uns ging das ständige Gepiepe auf die Nerven und da meinte Lucas wir könnten ihnen eine codierte Nachricht schicken, an der sie eine Weile zu beißen haben."

Anerkennend musste Hudson nun eingestehen, dass er soviel Einfallsreichtum seiner Crew nicht zugetraut hatte. „Was steht drin?"

„Hört auf uns zu nerven." sagte Lucas amüsiert. Auch der Commander grinste bereits. Captain Hudson jedoch brauchte eine Weile bis er sich im Klaren war, was das genau für sie bedeutete.

„Jetzt ist wirklich Ruhe?" Versichern war das wichtigeste was ein Captain in kritischen Situationen tun konnte.

„Ja, Sir. Wir bekommen seit einiger Zeit keine Anfragen mehr rein." sagte Henderson.

„Gut, dann können wir uns ja ganz auf unsere Probleme konzentrieren und versuchen das Boot wieder aktiv zu bekommen." Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein. „Sagen Sie Ensign, können Sie im Gegenzug auf deren Systeme zugreifen ohne bemerkt zu werden?"

Fassungslos sah Lucas ihn an. „In dem Zustand in dem sich die seaQuest gerade befindet? Nein, Sir, völlig unmöglich. Ich müsste mich mehrmals absichern und ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die genau aufpassen werden, nachdem ich mich bereits aus unserem System raus geworfen habe."

„Wir müssen aber wissen, was aus unseren Leuten geworden ist. Ich überlasse Brody und Piccolo nicht ihrem Schicksal." verkündete Oliver Hudson energisch.

„Captain Bridger hat das Kommando über die seaQuest. Auch wenn es sich um Kriegsgefangene handeln sollte, so werden Sie sehen, dass es ihnen bei ihm gut geht. Er behandelt sie besser, als wir unsere." Dabei musste Ford an die beiden makronesischen Soldaten denken, die sie derzeitig in einer dunklen Zelle sitzen hatten.

„Mir egal ob es Bridger oder Mousolini ist, ich möchte meine Männer wieder haben und dann zurück in unsere Zeit. Bourne soll nicht denken, dass er mit seinem selbstsüchtigen Verhalten durchkommt."

Lucas und der Commander wechselten wissende Blicke. Hudson war seit ihrem kleinen Rumms mit der anderen seaQuest etwas neben der Rolle. Sie hatten sich zuvor schon über seine sprunghaften Launen lustig gemacht. Man sollte eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, aber wenn man nicht auf Dr. Perry hörte und lieber durch die Gegend rannte um seine Leute zu nerven, konnte die Crew nichts machen, als ihren Captain gewähren zu lassen.

„Gehen Sie wieder in Ihr Quartier zurück und ruhen sich ein wenig aus. Wir haben die Situation soweit unter Kontrolle und wenn sich etwas ergibt, werden wir Sie informieren. Im Moment ist es wirklich besser, wenn Sie sich ein wenig ausruhen." Ford war auf den Captain zugegangen. „Ich werde Sie begleiten."

Hudson sah ihn an als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. „Danke Commander, aber ich kann allein laufen. Ensign, sobald Sie hier fertig sind, möchte ich Sie sprechen." Damit drehte er sich herum und stapfte davon. An den Stufen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und strauchelte, doch fing sich noch rechtzeitig genug um nicht hinzufallen.

Erleichtert atmeten einige der Brückenoffiziere aus. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet den Captain so schnell wieder von dannen ziehen zu sehen. Vielmehr saßen alle mit gespannten Nerven an ihren Stationen und versuchten zu reparieren, was sie konnten.

„Er sollte wirklich im Bett bleiben." sagte Henderson besorgt.

„Von mir aus kann er da ruhig länger als nur einen halben Tag bleiben." meinte Lucas. „Dann müsste ich mir nachher nicht was anhören."

„Glaubst du er hat wieder was auszusetzen?" wollte Lonnie wissen.

„Ach was, der wird nur von Lucas wissen wollen wie er früher war und ob es nicht doch möglich ist Bridger auszuspionieren. Du wirst noch sehen, als nächstes müssen wir ein Team rüber schicken, das sich an Bord schleichen soll." sagte Jonathan augenrollend und ganz im Vertrauen zu den beiden.

Der junge Wissenschaftler konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Na klar und Bridger wird davon auch gar nichts mitbekommen." Kopf schüttelnd gab er einige Befehle in den Computer ein und glich mit Tim die weiteren Einstellungen an den Hauptschaltkreisen ab.


	5. 4 Kapitel

- 4. Kapitel -

Unbemerkt von den Wachleuten vor dem Lazarett schlichen sich zwei Patienten aus ihren Betten und nahmen einfach einen anderen Weg aus dem bewachten Raum. Mit einigem Fingerspitzengefühl und langjähriger Erfahrung, gekrönnt mit harter Familientradition, fand sich kein Problem, das nicht lösbar war.

„Bist du dir sicher, du weißt wo es lang geht?", fragte Brody unsicher und sah sich nervös um. Das machte er schon seit sie abgehauen waren. Irgendwie hatte er dauernd das Gefühl, ihnen würde jemand folgen.

„Klar weiß ich das. Mit Lucas hab ich solche Aktionen ständig gemacht. Was meinst du wie wir nachts immer an unser Eis und Popcorn gekommen sind?" Tony bog nach links und krabbelte diesen Kabelschacht weiter entlang.

„Was hat euch daran gehindert, es wie jeder normale Crewmen auch zu holen?" Brody verstand nicht ganz die Logik mit der sein guter Kollege hier dachte.

„Die Tatsache, dass einer von uns vielleicht gerade Dienst hatte oder woanders sein sollte? Außerdem ist einmal Ford aufgetaucht und meinte, wir sollten doch ausgeschlafen zum Dienst erscheinen, der nur zwei Stunden später begann. Kommt nicht gut, da mit Augenringen aufzutauchen." Tony sah nach hinten zu Jim und dann „Autsch!" Mit einem _Klong_ prallte er gegen den Kopf jemand anderes.

„Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?", fuhr ein allzubekanntes Gesicht die beiden an, es war nur wesentlich jünger. Er rieb sich die Schläfe mit seiner gesunden Hand an der Stelle, an welcher er mit Tony zusammengestoßen war.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!", motzte Tony gleich zurück.

„Ich war aber schneller! Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Wenn ihr von Bord abhauen wollt, dann solltet ihr euch links halten, denn so steuert ihr nur auf die Brücke zu", sagte der Teenager zu den Zweien. Er zwängte sich an Tony vorbei und wollte weiter, doch Brody hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte mal, Kleiner. Ich habe da so eine gute Idee." Er sah mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu Tony.

„Ne, vergiss es, das hier kriegen wir noch allein hin", sagte dieser.

„Soll das hier ein Versuch werden mich zu kidnappen?", wollte Lucas mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die Hand von James Brody wissen, die ihn festhielt.

„Nein, wird es nicht, denn wir werden dich nicht kidnappen", sagte Tony.

„Wer bestimmt das? Ich bin der ranghöchste Offizier von uns beiden und hab das Kommando!", fing Brody an sich seine Stellung vor Tony klar zu machen.

Lucas konnte nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen. Da hatte er ja Bekanntschaft mit zwei besonders hellen Exemplaren der Gattung Mensch gemacht.

„Das mag zwar sein, aber wenn wir den da schnappen kommen wir nicht unbemerkt von Bord und ich glaube nicht, dass unser Lucas dir das verzeihen wird. Du zitterst ja jetzt noch vor seiner letzten Racheaktion, als du meintest dir mit seinen Spielen eine schöne Woche machen zu müssen bis Hudson sie deswegen konfisziert hat."

„Dafür kann ich doch nichts! Hudson hätte die auch genommen, wenn sie noch bei Lucas gewesen wären!", verteidigte sich Jim.

Lucas sah die beiden nun neugierig an. Redeten die über ihn? Und wer hatte es gewagt ihm seine Spiele wegzunehmen? Wer auch immer dieser Hudson war, der sollte sich schon mal warm anziehen, das ging schließlich nicht an.

„Lass ihn gehen!", sagte Tony mit einem Handzeichen auf Lucas.

„Nein, der ist unsere Karte auf unser Boot zurück. Bridger wird nichts tun, was ihm schaden könnte", beharrte Jim auf das Kidnapping.

„Und genau aus diesem Grund können Sie sich jetzt freuen, dass wir Sie gefunden haben, bevor Sie Ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnten", sagte jemand ernst unter ihnen, wo eine Platte aus dem Boden gelöst worden war und das völlig von den Dreien unbemerkt, die mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen waren. Die Sicherheitsleute hatten ihre Waffen auf die zwei Offiziere gerichtet. Bridger sah nicht besonders erfreut aus, als er Lucas die Hand hinhielt um ihm aus dem Kabelschacht zu helfen. „Was machst du dort nur?"

„Ich wollte in meine Kabine", sagte der Teenager kleinlaut.

„Du hättest doch fragen können."

„Das hätte nichts gebracht, mir wollte keiner gestatten die Krankenstation zu verlassen." sagte Lucas nörgelnd.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, solang du es nicht probierst."

Aus dem Blick das Teenagers sprach Skepsis. „Probieren? Ich probiere es bereits seit einer Ewigkeit aber der Doc lässt mich einfach nicht gehen."

„Wie schlimm", sagte Jim provozierend, dem die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht wurden, von einem der Sicherheitsleute, damit er nicht auf dumme Ideen kam. Tony neben ihm erging es nicht besser. „Tja, wir haben es alle versucht und sind gescheitert."

„Gut erkannt", sagte Lucas frustriert.

„Junger Mann", Finger fuchtelnd kam eine ganz bestimmte Ärztin zu der kleinen Gruppe auf den Gang gestoßen und steuerte direkt auf Lucas zu. „Hatte ich dir nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, dass du auf der Krankenstation im Bett zu bleiben hast?"

Lucas ließ die Schultern sinken. „Mir fällt dort aber die Decke auf den Kopf! Außerdem kommt ihr doch sowieso nicht weiter bei euren Bemühungen mit der anderen seaQuest Kontakt aufzunehmen. Hey, die zwei wissen im Übrigen mehr, als sie zugeben. Die wussten ganz genau, dass ich ihre Karte in die Freiheit sein würde, Captain."

„Soweit waren wir auch schon", bestätigte Bridger nickend. „Diese beiden kennen einen Großteil der Crew, nur diese sie nicht."

Dr. Westphalen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was interessiert das jetzt? Lucas hat zurück auf die Krankenstation zu gehen und das sofort."

„Können wir nicht nochmal darüber reden?", versucht der Teenager sein Glück und hoffte auf seinen treuen Blick mit den blauen Augen. Manches Mal zog das ja.

„Das hier ist doch kein Basar, auf dem verhandelt wird. Abmarsch!" Sie packte ihn am Oberarm und schubste ihn in die entsprechende Richtung davon.

„Au, das ist mein verletzter Arm", protestierte Lucas.

„Jammer nicht, geh! Du bist außerdem am Handgelenk verletzt und nicht am Oberarm. Wenn du nicht schneller gehst, lasse ich mir noch etwas Nettes für dich einfallen, wie ich dich an dein Bett fesseln kann, das du so gerne flüchtend verlässt!"

Erwartungsvoll wandte sich Bridger nun ihren beiden Gästen zu. „Langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll. Ich sehe Sie nicht als Gefangene oder eine Bedrohung für meine Mannschaft an, dazu waren Sie anfangs viel zu vertrauensvoll mir und dem Commander gegenüber. Zumindest hatte ich das bis jetzt nicht getan, aber Sie wollten ernsthaft unser jüngstes Crewmitglied als Geisel nehmen und sich einfach davon machen."

Tony räusperte sich. „Also ich wollte ihn nicht zur Geisel nehmen."

„Danke, fall mir noch in den Rücken", murrte Brody neben ihm.

„Wieso gehen wir nicht in die Offiziersmesse und unterhalten uns alle in Ruhe miteinander. Ich bin sicher wir können uns einigen. Solange Ihre Leute uns nicht antworten, können Sie genausowenig auf ihr Boot zurück. Wie haben Sie sich das überhaupt vorgestellt?", schlug Commander Ford vor.

„Wir klauen ein Shuttle und fliehen", sagte Brody selbstbewusst. „Der Plan ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber in manchen Situationen hat man einfach keine große Auswahl."

„Gehen wir", sagte Bridger, der nicht gewillt war weiter auf dem Gang eine Diskussion zu führen und zehn Minuten später saßen sie alle um den runden Tisch in der Offiziersmesse.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, was das hier sein könnte?" Bridger schob ihren beiden Gästen ein Blatt Papier zu.

„Kauderwelsch?", versuchte Tony sein Glück.

Brody zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern, als man sich auf ihn konzentrierte. „Was soll das sein?"

„Diese Nachricht ist als einzige Antwort auf unsere Rufe bei uns eingegangen. Wir versuchen sie gerade zu entschlüsseln", erklärte Bridger. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was das eventuell heißt?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen in Kontakt mit unseren Leuten zu treten. Wenn wir Glück haben, antworten sie uns", kam Brody die Idee.

Der Captain wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Commander. „Einen Versuch wäre es wert", sagte dieser. „Vielleicht haben wir dann endlich die Möglichkeit mit dem Kommandanten des anderen Schiffes zu reden.

Bridgers Finger glitt auf die interne Kommunikationskonsole. „O'Neill, stellen Sie mir eine Rufverbindung zu dem anderen Boot her. Unsere Gäste wollen versuchen selbst mit ihren Leuten zu reden."

„Verbindung hergestellt, Sir", kam kurz darauf die Antwort von der Brücke. Bridger gab Brody zu verstehen, dass er jederzeit loslegen konnte.

Brody rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn und wirkte ein wenig nervös, als er begann sein Schiff zu rufen. „Hier ist Lieutenant James Brody, bitte antworten seaQuest. Ich wiederhole, hier ist Lieutenant James Brody."

„Schön Ihre Stimme zu hören, Lieutenant", kam auf einmal klar und deutlich eine Tonübertragung herüber. „Wie geht es Ihnen und Piccolo?"

Unsicher warf Brody seinem Kollegen einen Blick zu. „Uns geht's bestens, Captain", antwortete Piccolo. „Wir sind nur etwas gerädert, aber man hat uns in keine Zelle gesperrt, auch wenn hier lauter Typen um uns herum stehen, die auf uns aufpassen."

Am anderen Ende war es still geworden, es schien, als würde man auf der anderen Seite über diese Informationen beraten.

„Hier ist Captain Nathan Bridger von der seaQuest", unterbrach Bridger die Stille. Nun hatten sie endlich eine Verbindung, da sollten sie diese auch weiterhin zu nutzen versuchen. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Ihre Leute sind keine Gefangene. Im Gegenteil, wir haben sie aus dem Wasser gezogen, bevor Ihnen etwas passieren konnte. Jedoch glaube ich, dass wir einiges zu besprechen haben, schließlich haben Sie das Selbe Boot und zweimal seaQuest ist einmal zuviel. Gehören Sie einer verschwiegenen Einheit der UEO an?" Am besten legte man die Karten auf den Tisch, die man hatte, wenn man das Vertrauen des Feindes gewinnen wollte.

„Ich verhandel nicht mit Ihnen, Bridger", kam die harsche Antwort. „Geben Sie mir meine Männer und ziehen Sie sich aus diesem Gebiet zurück. Sie werden uns sowieso nie wieder sehen."

„Ihr Schiff ist beschädigt, wie das unsere. Im Moment liegen wir tot im Wasser und können uns nicht zurück ziehen, auch wenn wir es wollten", antwortete Bridger und es war nicht die absolute Wahrheit. Lucas hatte nach der Antwort auf seinen Hackangriff lediglich die wichtigsten Systeme wieder her stellen können, aber der Antrieb und einige Computersensoren reagierten noch immer nicht, da sie blockiert waren.

„Reparieren Sie's und verschwinden Sie von hier! Mehr sage ich nicht." Und dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Reizender Mann", sagte Ford lächelnd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sich in seinem Sessel zurück lehnte.

„So schlimm ist er auch nicht", sagte Brody. „Was werden Sie jetzt tun?", wollte er sogleich noch wissen.

Bridger atmete tief durch. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich Sie sofort wieder auf Ihr Schiff lassen, aber Dr. Westphalen bestand darauf, Sie noch eine Weile unter Beobachtung zu behalten. Zustätzlich bin ich mir nun auch absolut sicher, es hier mit etwas zu tun zu haben, was sich momentan noch unserer Kontrolle entzieht. Das hier eben war eindeutig die Stimme von Oliver Hudson und ich hege auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich auf diesem Boot befindet." Er wandte sich seinem ersten Offizier zu. „Commander, können Sie versuchen den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort von Captain Hudson ausfindig zu machen, wie er der UEO bekannt ist? Gehen Sie aber vorsichtig vor, die sollen sich hier noch nicht einmischen. Wenn da einer sitzt, der eventuell von der zweiten seaQuest nichts weiß und den Finger auf dem Abzug hat, haben wir hier im Nu eine unkontrollierbare Situation, die sich in ein Desaster verwandeln könnte."

„Natürlich, Sir", nickte Ford und verließ die Offiziersmesse.

„Was geschieht nun mit uns?", wollte Piccolo wissen und sah eindringlich auf Bridger.

„Sie gehen auf die Krankenstation zurück, bis wir mehr wissen." Der Captain gab den Sicherheitsleuten ein Zeichen und diese brachten die beiden Gäste, die sich nun nicht mehr wehrten, auf die Krankenstation zu Dr. Westphalen zurück.

Nachdenklich rieb sich Bridger über die gefurchte Stirn. Irgendetwas übersah er, aber er wusste nicht, was es war. Das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wollte sich einfach nicht abschalten.

Finster blickte Lucas auf den kleinen Bildschirm, den er auf seinem Schoß hatte. „Der will sich mit mir anlegen", knurrte er leise vor sich hin.

Ben grinste nur über diesen gelungenen Witz und nahm sich vor, den neuen Erzfeind seines jungen Freundes unbedingt einmal zum Essen einzuladen. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Irgendwann kommt für jeden von uns der Tag, an welchem wir feststellen müssen, dass wir nicht so unverwundbar sind, wie wir immer dachten."

„HÖRT AUF UNS ZU NERVEN! Haben die da drüben sie noch alle?", schrie Lucas fassungslos auf und erregte somit Aufmerksamkeit bei der gerade erst ankommenden Ärztin.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sofort aufgebracht, da sie davon ausging, Ben hätte ihren Schützling wieder zu etwas zu überreden versucht oder ging ihm tatsächlich auf die Nerven, anstatt ihn ruhen zu lassen.

„Das ist los!" Lucas hielt ihr seinen kleinen Computer entgegen. Er schlug wütend die Bettdecke zur Seite. „Jetzt reicht es, ich hab die Nase voll. Der Typ will Krieg? Den kann er haben! Ich hack mich erneut in deren Systeme ein und dann wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Ich mache das dieses Mal so geschickt, dass mich gar niemand erst bemerken würde, selbst wenn sie es darauf anlegten."

Nur mit Mühe und Not schafften es Ben und Dr. Westphalen Lucas wieder in das Bett zurück zu bekommen. „Ich werde dir jetzt ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit du dich ausschläfst. Du bist mir eindeutig zu aufbrausend gerade. Du hast zwar nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, aber eine Gehirnerschütterung ist eine Gehirnerschütterung und damit ist nie zu spaßen, hast du mich verstanden?" Ihr war es Ernst und in ihrem Ton war klar heraus zu hören, dass sie Lucas notfalls auch ans Bett fesseln würde, sollte es nötig sein.

„Verstanden ja, aber nicht machen wollen!", entgegnete der Teenager, der bereits mit geweiteten Augen die Spritze sah, die die Ärztin aufzog. „Tun Sie das bitte nicht!", versuchte er noch das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber die Entschlossenheit des ersten wissenschaftlichen Offiziers an Bord war nicht zu brechen.

„Mr. Krieg, halten Sie ihn bitte fest, Lucas hat Angst vor einem kleinen Pieks und tendiert dazu, sich davon zu machen", sagte sie an Ben gewandt, der immer heimtückischer grinsend neben Lucas Stellung bezog.

Warnend blickte ihn der Teenager an. „Wage es ja nicht mich anzurühren", warnte er seinen Freund und Ben kam langsam näher, streckte die Hände aus und packte Lucas an den Handgelenken, oder im Fall des gebrochenen Gelenkes am Unterarm, dort wo der Gips aufhörte.

„Lass mich los!", rief Lucas wütend auf. Er wollte jetzt keine Spritze mit einem Mittel bekommen, das ihn womöglich für länger durchschlafen ließ, als ihm lieb war.

„Halten Sie ihn nur fest und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nicht so rumzappelt", wies die Ärztin den Versorgungsoffizier an, der alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, den vermeintlich angeschlagenen Teenager im Griff zu halten. Es würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und er hätte sich befreit. Mist, da war es schon geschehen.

Lucas rannte schnell in eine andere Ecke des Lazaretts und hielt die gesunde Hand schützend von sich. „Keinen Schritt näher mit dem spitzen Ding!", warnte er sie.

„Nun reiß dich doch zusammen!", sagte Dr. Westphalen nahe am Ende ihrer Geduld. „Wir sind müde und möchten irgendwann einmal noch in unsere Betten."

„Hey, ich habe die codierte Nachricht von dem anderen Boot geknackt, lassen Sie mich erst mit dem Captain reden", bat er sie und hatte dabei den Hintergedanken den Captain darum zu bitten, ihn schnellstens doch wieder von der Krankenstation zu holen.

„Das kann auch Mr. Krieg erledigen", sagte Dr. Westphalen völlig ruhig und kam langsam einen Schritt näher.

Lucas wich sofort von ihr zurück. „Bleiben Sie von mir fern mit dem Ding!", rief er halb panisch auf. „Ich rede nur allein mit dem Captain."

Wütend seufzte die Ärztin auf. „Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier, im Kindergarten? Benimm dich endlich deines Alters entsprechend und nicht wie ein kleiner Junge, Lucas! Die Spritze tut doch überhaupt nicht weh!"

„Doch, doch, jeder Mensch empfindet Schmerzen anders und ich hab die Messlatte ziemlich weit unten", sagte Lucas heftig mit dem Kopf nickend.

„Erzähl mir doch keine Märchen! Deine Akte weißt einige Impfungen auf, die ständig erneuert werden müssen und das lückenlos. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest wahnsinnige Angst vor Spritzen, wenn du selbst das mitmachst."

Nervös wanderten die blauen Augen hin und her. Plötzlich drehte er sich herum und riß die Tür auf, um zu türmen. Dr. Westphalen warf die Spritze achtlos auf das Bett und versuchte Lucas zu verfolgen, was jedoch hoffnungslos war, seine Jugend war ihm ein erheblicher Vorteil. An ihrer Stelle hechtete Ben hinterher, doch ob der den Jungen fangen würde, war fraglich. Sie ging zu der internen Kommunikationskonsole und rief Bridger. „Nathan, Lucas ist getürmt und alles nur wegen einer harmlosen Spritze", die Verachtung und der Ärger aus ihrer Stimme waren nicht zu überhören.

„Danke", war der knappe Kommentar des Captains. Hoffentlich fiel diesem etwas ein, wie man ihren jungen Rebellen fangen könnte. Sie nahm die Spritze vom Bett und legte sie auf einen Tisch, wo sie sich hin setzte und abwartete. Irgendwann würde Lucas wieder hier bei ihr sein und dann bekam er diese, ob er wollte oder nicht und sie würde ihn ans Bett fesseln. Hier lagen die Gurte jederzeit bereit, auch ein Lucas Wolenczak musste dran glauben, wenn er sich anstellte.

Darwin langweilte sich schon, seit dieses seltsame Beben durch das Boot gegangen war. Lucas durfte nicht zu ihm, damit sie spielen konnten und Bridger hatte auch keine Zeit mit ihm zu spielen. Lustlos schwamm er von einem Ende der seaQuest zur anderen und nach draußen durfte er ebenfalls nicht. Wieso waren die Menschen nur manchmal so merkwürdig? Diese Anwandlungen hatte sie häufiger und niemand schien sich dann für den großen Hunger von Darwin zu interessieren, der ihn quälte.

Auf einmal hörte er etwas. Da war irgendwo die Schleuse aufgegangen! Genau, er hörte es ganz genau, die Schwingungen, die er empfing waren nun anders und es kam etwas auf das Boot. Sicherlich durfte er nun auch endlich raus. Darwin verstärkte den Schwung seiner Schwanzflosse und schwimm in die Richtung der Schleuse, um nach draußen zu schwimmen. Am Ende hatten die Menschen doch noch Mittleid mit ihm gehabt. Glücklich fand er die Schleuse einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet vor, doch es reichte um ihn hinaus zu lassen und einige leckere Fische fangen zu können.

Lucas wusste, dass ihm Ben auf den Fersen war und machte sich deshalb in die untere Sektion des Bootes davon. Dort waren die Möglichkeiten ihm zu entkommen größer und er konnte sich verstecken, bis dieser die Suche aufgab. Über eine Wendeltreppe verließ er das medizinische Deck, hechtete durch mehrere Gänge, lief den ein oder anderen aus der Crew über den Haufen und war schneller in einem abgedunkelten Teil des Bootes verschwunden, als es manchem lieb gewesen wäre.

Sein Atem ging schnell, das Herz pochte ihm in der Brust und er versuchte nicht zu heftig nach Luft zu schnappen, als er sich durch einen kleinen Luftschacht zwängte und direkt oberhalb der Schleuse sein Versteck fand. Dort würde ihn Ben sicherlich nicht finden und wenn er den halben Sektor absuchte, das Versteck war einfach zu perfekt.

Durch das Gitter vor seinen Augen konnte er die Gestalt des Versorgungsoffiziers sehen, wie dessen Blick suchend umher ging und er sich weiter in den Gang hinein bewegte. Lucas lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurück und versuchte den Atem anzuhalten. Normalerweise dürfte ihn Ben hier nicht sehen, dabei half ihm bereits das viel zu geringe Licht, aber es verhinderte nicht, dass man sich dennoch unsicher fühlte.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, als Ben den Rückzug antrat. Vorübergehend war er wohl sicher vor weiteren Verfolgungen. Am besten machte er sich durch die Luftschächte auf den Weg zum Quartier des Captains, denn sonst lief er Gefahr auf dem normalen Weg aufgegriffen zu werden. Er musste ihm von der merkwürdigen Nachricht berichten und ihn bitten, weiter an der Sache dran bleiben zu dürfen. Das hier war eine Herausforderung ganz nach seinem Geschmack, die er sich nicht entgehen ließ.

Gerade als Lucas los krabbeln wollte, hörte er hinter sich ein Scharren, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Ratten gab es keine auf der seaQuest, das wusste er, dennoch ließ es ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, als es ein zweites Mal erklang und hinter ihm zu hören war, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde.

„Keine hastigen Bewegungen, Kleiner und langsam herum drehen", sagte eine Stimme, die er nicht kannte.

Lucas schluckte und folgte der Anweisung. Der rote Suchstrahl eines Lasergewehr war auf ihn gerichtet und das eingeschaltete Licht darauf blendete ihn, so dass er nicht in die Gesichter der Leute blicken konnte, die ihm gegenüber im Gang knieten. Innerlich machte er sich eine Notiz, demnächst den Vorschlag zu machen die Luftschächte abzusichern, noch nie war er so vielen Personen in diesen begegnet wie in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden. „Wer seid ihr?", fragte er.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die selbe Stimme.

„Blöde Frage, das ist Wolenczak!", sagte der andere Mann, der hinter dem mit dem Gewehr im Gang auf allen Vieren war.

„Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Lucas erstaunt. Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt. Erst die zwei Piloten aus der Krankenstation, die ihn und Bridger besser zu kennen schienen, als er gedacht hätte und nun hier zwei Unbekannte, auf die das Selbe zuzutreffen schien.

„Halt den Mund", befahl ihm der Gewehrtyp. Sein Kumpel hinter ihm fummelte in seiner Tasche herum und holte dort ein längliches Gerät heraus. Lucas erkannte es selbst unter der Blendung und dem spärlichen Licht, das auf diesem Deck herrschte, als einen Pal.

„Sir, Reynolds hier, wir sind im Luftschacht über der Schleuse, aber wir haben hier gerade jemanden getroffen", sprach der Mann in seinen Pal.

Lucas hoffte, dass man auf der Brücke gerade jetzt ein Auge auf alle ausgehenden Funksignale warf, das hier würde die dort sicherlich interessieren.

„Jemanden, den wir kennen?", fragte die harte Stimme eines Mannes, der es gewohnt zu sein schien, Befehle zu erteilen.

„Allerdings, Sir, es ist Lucas Wolenczak", der Kerl klang, als würde er über etwas triumphieren.

Eine Weile lang war es still in dem Schacht, dann ertönte wieder die Stimme des Kommandanten dieser beiden. „Bringt ihn rüber!"

„Aye, Sir." Der Mann mit dem Pal, der sich selbst als Reynolds geoutet hatte, steckte das Gerät wieder in seine Tasche zurück. „Du hast es gehört, wir machen jetzt alle gemeinsam einen kleinen Ausflug auf unser Schiff und das heißt, du wirst uns jetzt ganz ruhig und brav folgen."

„Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?", wollte Lucas wissen, dem das Ganze hier immer weniger behagte.

„Der Laser ist auf Betäubung eingestellt. Ich kann dich damit sehr leicht treffen und egal wie rum es ausgeht, du kommst auf alle Fälle mit", sagte der Gewehrtyp.

„Hä, scheint so auszusehen, als hätte ich keine Wahl", stellte Lucas fest.

„Kleveres Kerlchen", sagte einer von beiden. „Komm!" Er rutschte zur Seite und ließ Lucas vorbei, damit er dem anderen folgte, bis sie zu einer Luke kamen, die direkt in den Schleusenbereich führte.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig was dabei, damit ich nicht unterwegs ersticke?", erkundigte sich Lucas.

Einer der beiden Männer hielt ihm ein Beatmungsgerät hin. „Oh, danke", sagte Lucas sarkastisch über diese Geste und steckte sich den oberen Gummiteil in den Mund, durch den er würde atmen können. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass sie ziemlich nah unter der Oberfläche waren, hätte er sich Sorgen über seine Sicherheit gemacht, wenn sie das Boot verließen.

Von beiden Männern flankiert schwamm er durch den kleinen Spalt in der Schleuse, bei welchem der Teenager keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie den aufbekommen hatten und hinüber zu der anderen seaQuest, wo sie auf dem der seaQuest abgewandeten Seite in das Innere eindrangen. Aufmerksam prägte sich Lucas alles ein was er sah, da es sich für eine eventuelle Flucht von Nutzen erweisen könnte. Die Männer zogen ihn geschickt durch die Gänge bis zu einer Stelle, die sehr dem MoonPool auf ihrem eigenen Schiff glich, doch sobald Lucas die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß und sich umsah, musste er feststellen, dass es hier dennoch Unterschiede gab.

Ein unfreundlich aussehender Mann mit Halbglatze und verschränkten Armen wartete bereits auf sie. „Willkommen auf der seaQuest, Mr. Wolenczak", sagte er und Lucas erkannte sofort, dass es der Kommandant seiner beiden Entführer war.


End file.
